38th Annual Hunger Games
by FoxfaceIsBeast
Summary: The 38th Annual Hunger Games, which features District 3's Claire Beauregard as she attempts to emerge the victor. How will she do?
1. Ch 1: Cornucopia Bloodbath

The 38th Annual Hunger Games

My name is Claire Beauregard. I'm 15. I live in District 3. Or, at least, I _did _live in 3. But, I've been reaped. So what's the chance I'll live, out of twenty-four? With the six tributes from 1, 2, and 4 having had trained their whole lives for this?

My District partner's name is Charlie Marduck. He's 16. I've never been all too close to him. Or, at least, whenever he tried to reach out to me, I was cold, to say the least. Why? Face it. Only one comes out. If one of us makes it past the Cornucopia, that one will certainly mourn for Claire/Charlie. But, if we're less close, it'll spare us a few teardrops. Right?

My vision's just come into focus. I'm standing before the Cornucopia, where many tributes will die momentarily. I just said goodbye to my stylist, Kalara. I asked her truthfully, "Do you think I have a shot? You know, at winning?"

Kalara didn't respond. She just stared sadly, and slipped me into my jacket. She handed me my token, a rose that my brother Caleb gave to me. Then she waved goodbye. By the way she looked, I could tell she thinks I stand no chance.

I look around me. To my right is the boy from 9. On my left is the girl from 2. Oh, joy. I get to stand right next to a Career. She could probably just knock me to the ground the instant we step off and beat me to death. It happened before. In the 34th Hunger Games, the boy from 4 beat the girl from 6 to death the instant the Bloodbath started.

I hear Balthazar MacFlanarky's voice ring out through the arena. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

The Countdown is started. 50 seconds. 49. 48. I take in the arena. It's a Winter Wonderland. Oh, no. We never get snow in 3. That must be why we have extra thick coats this year. The kids from 8 have an advantage. There, it's always cold, snowy, or rainy. I know because my father, a travelling merchant, stayed in 8 for a month. 37. 36. What am I going to do? _Well, Claire, make a mad dash for it, grab a backpack, and run for it! _A voice inside me tells me. I plan to obey it. 25. 24. I take in all the tributes. The girl from 12 is so pitiful. She's 12. I can see her wipe tears from her eyes. I remember that the boy from 11 got a 10 in training. A 10. Great compared to me and my 4. The girl from 10 screamed at the top of her lungs when she was reaped. She cried her eyes out, and hugged her mother until they forcefully separated them. The girl and boy from 6 are twins. Their older sister back home has been raising them, according to their interviews. 14. 13. 12. 11. Here we go. _Don't die, Claire_, I think desperately to myself. _Don't die. _7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. Oh, please no. 1. 0.

I'm quicker than I thought. I race to the Cornucopia. Unfortunately, so does everyone else, except for about 3 tributes that bolt for the snow-covered meadows. The girl from 8 reaches it first. I knew the 8 kids would have an advantage. She moves gracefully and quickly to a backpack, and briefly sits down to examine its items. She groans unhappily and searches another one, and smiles. She runs off just as the boy from 1's eyes set on her. _Too late, boy_, I think to myself.

My eyes fall on a backpack, and I race for it. I don't move half as gracefully as the girl from 8 did, but I'm much more elegant than ninety percent of the tributes. Just as I'm about 3 feet away from the backpack, the girl from 6 collapses in front of me, dead. My reflexes are sluggish, apparently, so I trip over her and shriek as loud as possible when I see the blood-stained snow. Then I look up, and scream louder. The girl from 4 towers over me with an equally blood-coated knife. She looks ready to throw it, and I close my eyes. After a few seconds of having them closed, I realize death hasn't come knocking at my door yet. When I open my eyes, I see that the boy from 6, driven insane by the death of his twin, is engaged in a vicious battle with the girl from 4. "WHY. DID. YOU. KILL. HER. STUPID. GIRL?" he screams each word and she cries desperately in reply.

_I need to get out of here._

I grab my backpack, which is easy since nobody's there to stop me, and bolt for the forest. After what seems like days of running, I finally stop to catch my breath. Then I hear the sound of 10 cannons going off. Just as the first blizzard brings snowflakes to my face, I realize I did it. I survived the Bloodbath.


	2. Ch 2: Walkin' in a Winter Horrorland

I desperately try to find cover from the blizzard, but I'm almost 100% blinded. I trudge through the snow, with my arms covering my face. The District 8 Girl is probably having an easy time right about now. Probably all curled up in a cozy cave with a nice little fire, snacking on some beef jerky she got at the Bloodbath. After a while of desperate stumbling, I find my way to a little den. It's not much but good enough. _Food. Where is food when I need it?_

I dig through my backpack, and find a large bag filled with an assortment of food. I find a piece of beef jerky and it finds its way into my stomach. After a while of sitting in silence, I hear, "_The Horn of Plenty! The_ _Horn of Plenty for us all! Our flag will rise above, Panem shall reign above, May our nation never fall!_"

The Anthem of Panem. My eyes automatically look up into the sky. The first tribute to appear in the starry sky is Charlie Marduck, or, as they put it, DISTRICT 3. The next face to appear is the District 5 Girl. The District 5 Boy. District 6 Girl (I shudder at this one). The District 7 Boy. District 9 Boy. District 10 Girl. District 11 Girl. District 12 Girl. District 12 Boy. Then it's over.

Oh, no, Charlie! It's so sad that he died. Although I can't say I knew him very well, I _did _know that he said he would never kill anybody. Although I should be mourning Charlie, I can't stop thinking of the District 6 Girl, collapsing dead in front of me, blood staining the snow, her light blond hair fanned out in the snow, her neck turned in an awkward angle, her brown eyes still open… I shudder again.

But what about the District 4 Girl and the District 6 Boy? How did they _both _live? They both looked pretty vicious to me. And when two violent-natured people with weapons get in a fight, it usually ends in a casualty.

But then I think of more dead tributes. The District 10 Girl, crying for her mother when she got reaped. The little 12 year old girl from 12. All of them. Charlie. District 6 Girl. From now on, I can tell that whenever I think of the 6 Girl, I'm going to tremble.

After a while, I manage to push them out of my mind. And after a while after that, I finally fall asleep.

Here's a little chart so you know who's still in. (Red means deceased, Blue is alive)

MALE / FEMALE

District 1:  
Spark Mitchell (Age: 17)/ Star Jamiette (Age: 18)

District 2:  
Collin Grisby (Age: 18) / Gina Freeyor (Age: 15)

District 3:  
Charlie Marduck (Age: 16) {Placed 17th} / Claire Beauregard (Age: 15)

District 4:  
Anthony Weller (Age: 16) / Elistonia Andromacher (Age: 17)

District 5:  
Marcus Charlesburg (Age: 14) {Placed 21st} / Elle Little (Age: 16) {Placed 20th}

District 6:  
David O'Connery (Age: 15) / Diane O'Connery (Age: 15) {Placed 23rd}

District 7:  
Sam Lewis (Age: 13) {Placed 19th} / Jasmine Adams (Age: 14)

District 8:  
Leo Anders (Age: 18) / Allison Mae Mack (Age: 14)

District 9:  
Stephen "Steve" Ryan (Age: 16) {Placed 18th} / Amanda Cavanaugh (Age: 15)

District 10:  
George McPhiller (Age: 16) / Jillian Herst (Age: 13) {Placed 22nd}

District 11:  
Marshall Moore (Age: 17) / Ariel Hodges (Age: 16) {Placed 15th}

District 12:  
James Kotch (Age: 16) {Placed 24th} / Melissa Woodrough (Age: 12) {Placed 16th}

SO, if you see a tribute still alive on this list that you like, you may **SPONSOR **them. You may not sponsor **Claire Beauregard**. If you sponsor a tribute (You may only sponsor one!) you'll find that they may possibly live a little longer…

And, a way to help you sponsor: Here's who killed who. Although the bloodthirsty killers tend to live longer, you may not want to have a rep for sponsoring evil Careers:

**Charlie Marduck **was killed by **Collin Grisby**.  
**Marcus Charlesburg **was killed by **Anthony Weller**.  
**Elle Little **was killed by **Star Jamiette**.  
**Diane O'Connery **was killed by **Elistonia Andromacher**.  
**Sam Lewis **was killed by **Gina Freeyor**.  
**Steve Ryan **was killed by **Star Jamiette**.  
**Jillian Herst **was killed by **Spark Mitchell**.  
**Ariel Hodges **was killed by **Leo Anders**.  
**James Kotch **was killed by **Steve Ryan **(Unfortunately, you can't sponsor Steve since he died after he killed James).  
**Melissa Woodrough **was killed by **Elistonia Andromacher**.


End file.
